


Midnight Shift: Of Whispers and Forbidden Buns

by 4Mortea



Series: Midnight Shift: Resentment and Fries [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella Swan (mentioned) - Freeform, Crack, Edward Cullen (mentioned) - Freeform, Fast Food, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Breaking Dawn, Post-Canon, Renesmee works at Burger King, Resentful Renesmee, still too many kevins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Mortea/pseuds/4Mortea
Summary: Blondie's grin widened, revealing the most evil of dimples."Her brother-brother. Not the foster/step ones," my eyes widened and I barely managed to repress my gagging. Of course, my fucking father. Fucking Edward.Rumours finally make their way back to Burger King.
Series: Midnight Shift: Resentment and Fries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107725
Kudos: 23





	Midnight Shift: Of Whispers and Forbidden Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Still have 0 idea what I'm doing. You don't really have to read the first fic, but I encourage it.

"You're that Cullen girl, right?"

I ignored their barely suppressed giggles, but gave them an acknowledging thumbs up. Sadly, that only set them off harder. It appeared one of the downsides of working at this Burger King, besides the obvious reasons, was its proximity to the local high school.

Rather than roll my eyes in their face, I made the executive decision to give them the soggiest, saddest, smallest fries. It seemed that after my — truthfully anticlimactic — departure of East Ladle High, I had become an even bigger curiosity than my "siblings". Ever since word got around that one of those 'rich and gorgeous Cullen kids' had dropped out in favour of working a shitty customer service job, I had to deal with gaggles of teenagers showing up during lunch time to gawk at me.

"We'll call out when your order is ready, you guys can sit down" I smiled widely — fakely — and handed the assholes their soda cups. At least is was just the mean girl wannabe type today, dealing with the creepy admirers was nothing short of exhausting. If only because it made Edward even more unbearable than usual. I mentally grimaced at the memories.

When it became obvious I wasn't reacting to their bait, the girls finally walked away, whispering to each other, towards the tables — but as far from Jeremiah as they could manage. They clearly hated being here; they seemed to be specially disgusted over the omnipresent stickiness that plagued each surface in the building, but fuck them. No one made them come here, their choices were theirs, and they should just suck it up.

...

I'm not projecting. I'm not.

"Only two today, Res. Think you're becoming old news"

"That's Resentment Cannibal to you, old man," one of the upsides of working at Burger King _had_ to be None of Your Fucking Business Kevin. Living with the Cullens meant being surrounded by people who mentally stopped developing before their brains were done cooking. The aforementioned Kevin — not to be confused with Gay Kevin or Straight Kevin — was forty-none-of-your-business-kid years old and the oldest person I regularly talked to ever since we left Forks over a decade ago. It was refreshing to spend time with someone who wasn't a teenager frozen in time and who was just so _painfully_ human.

"Ok, cool it, Edgy Annie," he rolled his green eyes but still offered me some of his jalapeno cheddar bites. I gingerly grabbed a couple and munched on the mediocre and oily cheesy goodies.

"Thought you wanted to go on a diet," a particularly loud snort made me look towards the assholes who made my day worse. They were still whispering and glancing at me, as if I was something more interesting than a Burger King employee.

I mean. _I was_. But, like, they didn't know that. _Couldn't_ know that.

"Ugh. Gross. No. I _said_ I wanted to lose weight," I looked back at the man and raised my eyebrow.

"And how are you going to do that, if not by _not_ devouring your weight in cheese?"

"You sound just like my little brother. He's a total granola freak. Eats kale and actually _enjoys_ it," he shuddered and this time I rolled my eyes.

A soft thud signalled that the girls' order was ready, so I grabbed their meal and put it on a tray.

"Original Chicken Sandwich and Big Fish?" The blonde with glasses approached the counter and grabbed the tray. She didn't move away.

"Yes?" I asked hoping to convey how little I wanted to help her. If Gay Kevin hadn't already lectured me this week over being rude to customers, I so would tell her exactly what I'd do with her stupid stinky sandwich and exactly where I would shove that fish patty if she didn't fucking scram.

"Is it true?" I couldn't stop myself from looking surprised.

"Is what true?" Blondie quickly looked around the restaurant — pathetically empty, as always — and leaned slightly over the counter. I resisted the urge to also lean forward, because...because fuck her, damn it.

"That your brother knocked you up"

What the actual _fuck_.

I blinked and barely even noticed None of Your Fucking Business Kevin choking out of the corner of my eye. For the first time in my life, I was left speechless.

Blondie took my silence as an invitation to continue talking — clearly unaware of how easily I could murder her and get rid of the body.

"That's what _everyone_ is saying. That you dropped out because your parents disowned you after they found out"

"Are you fucking high? Am I fucking high right now?" Were the cheddar bites actually Straight Kevin's edibles? Because there was no way this was a conversation that was actually happening in real life. Were Bella and Edward right? Was this Burger King really hell?

"Which brother?" I glared at the fucker. I was taking back everything nice I ever said about None of Your Fucking Business Kevin, the traitor.

Blondie's grin widened, revealing the most evil of dimples.

"Her brother-brother. Not the foster/step ones," my eyes widened and I barely managed to repress my gagging. Of course, my fucking father. _Fucking Edward._

I wanted to die.

I said as much.

"So its true?" Blondie's friend, High-Pony, apparently was now at the counter too. Fantastic.

Blondie and High-Pony both stared expectantly at me.

"Let me get this straight. Apparently, my brother," I actually gagged this time, "knocked me up and my parents decided to only disown me? Is that right?"

The girls nodded in sync, like the demons they were.

"You get why that makes no sense, right? Why not disown Edward too?"

"The patriarchy" High-Pony shrugged. I closed my eyes and slowly counted down from ten.

"Ok, this is what's going to happen" I clapped between words, trying to keep my hands from strangling two innocent teenagers in front of my coworker. "You two are going to take your crappy food to go and I promise I won't spit on your food the next time you come here" the girls scoffed and showed no signs of moving.

"Jeremiah, buddy, could you please walk these girls out? There's a pie with your name on it if you can lend us a hand" Ok, the traitor wasn't so bad after all. But he was on thin ice.

Blondie and High-Pony didn't waste a second getting out the store after hearing that. It really was disgusting how some people reacted to Jeremiah.

"Am I still getting that pie, Freckles?" I smirked and heard None of Your Fucking Business Kevin sigh. No one here had any intention of using his real name.

"Of course, Jem. Your choice" Jeremiah's smile lit up his face, the room even.

"You're not so bad, ya know. Despite your crap taste in music" And now they were arguing about old people music again. A tired argument that no one won, but amused Jeremiah endlessly.

It was moments like these that reminded me why I dropped out and got a job here in the first place. I felt more alive after spending one day with Jeremiah and the Kevins than a decade with the Cullens. The Cullens were just...unreachable.

They were so detached from humanity, despite their proximity to it. But, just like in _The Creation of Adam_ , the divine doesn't actually touch the human. They just gaze down, firmly on different levels from each other. They cared more to attain the aesthetics and the possessions than to develop actual relationships. Why bother living among humans, faking humanity, if you were going to keep them at an arm's length?

I shook my head and joined in the argument.

**Author's Note:**

> For more...whatever this is... check out my side blog [leechonspeeddial ](https://leechonspeeddial.tumblr.com/)


End file.
